theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 26, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:02 Loving77 hey pweeb 6:02 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:17 Loving77 Lily do you think I should enter the TTK contest? 6:17 Flower1470 yes 6:18 Loving77 But idk what I should draw and there's a very limited amount of slides Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:40 Dragonian King hi hi hi i know what i'm going to draw :D 6:41 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:43 Loving77 hiii silly 6:44 Dragonian King hi again 6:48 Loving77 Lily I think I figured out why dub named V, Quinton. 6:51 Flower1470 what do you think? 6:52 Loving77 I was looking in the back of my Latin book in the vocabulary section and I saw a few numbers so I went to the lesson where numbers 1-10 are taught tres - three. quattuor - four. quinque - five. 6:53 Flower1470 you got it 6:54 Loving77 quintus - fifth 6:54 Flower1470 im really hungry 6:55 Loving77 go eat then 6:55 Dragonian King ^ might i suggest a rhino? with cat gravy 6:56 Flower1470 GROSS we dont have anything to eat ugh im going to... bake something *gasp* 6:58 Dragonian King make cookies and then shove some through your screen so i can have some Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:17 Chrisgaff Hey guys 7:18 Dragonian King hi chris 7:18 Loving77 hi chris 7:18 Dragonian King jinx Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:33 Flower1470 back Sorry I made cinnamon muffins But you can still have some, Silly 7:33 Dragonian King CINNAMON MUFFINS :O gimme 7:34 Flower1470 better than cookies remind me to never bake again 7:36 Dragonian King gimme gimme 7:36 Flower1470 From now on baking is Will's job 7:36 Dragonian King gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme 7:36 Flower1470 THEY STILL HAVE TO BAKE 7:36 Dragonian King gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimm- oh okay 7:37 Flower1470 UNLESS YOU WANT THE BATTER 7:37 Dragonian King i'm sad 7:37 Flower1470 I ate more of the batter than i should've Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:37 Loving77 dude you ate the batter? 7:37 Flower1470 yes Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:39 Flower1470 did you want some? 7:39 Dragonian King (rofl) Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:48 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:48 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:55 Flower1470 They look horrible But hopefully they taste good 8:00 Dragonian King gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:05 Dragonian King do i get muffins now 8:05 Flower1470 no they have to cool I want to eat all of them right now Peep and Will were watching pokemon Will is starting to like James 8:07 Dragonian King JAMES james is awesome 8:07 Flower1470 He recognized the voice and asked me to look it up ...Eric Stuart of course 8:08 Dragonian King lol you must be watching the older ones then 8:09 Flower1470 He plays a guy named Bastion on GX and that's how he knew 8:13 Dragonian King so bastion has james' voice? 8:13 Flower1470 It's similar, at least. 8:16 Dragonian King eric stuart james was awesome it sucks they replaced him but oh well 8:17 Flower1470 aw 9:01 Dragonian King i gave jony the link again so... 9:01 Flower1470 okay 9:44 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:46 Flower1470 ooo 9:46 Chrisgaff ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014